La mañana siguiente (pausada)
by Aoi Taniyama-san
Summary: La boda de Ema y Subaru era algo que todos los Asahina temían, más nadie se esperaba que a quien más le afectara fuera nada más y nada menos que al segundo hijo, Ukyo. Tratando de sosegar el daño que sentía al ver a la mujer que amaba en brazos de otro, decide ahogar sus penas en whisky ¿Quién diría que una noche de copas desencadenaría la catástrofe más grandes de su vida?


**_¡Hola! Traigo una nueva historia para ustedes, esta vez el protagonista será Ukyo._**

**_La verdad es que ya tenía esta historia en la cabeza desde hace mucho, pero me decía a mí misma que no podía escribir más de un fanfic a la vez $: No me pude resistir. Gracias a una breve conversación con una de las personas que más adora a Ukyo-san, me decidí de una vez._**

**_Este fanfic es dedicado a todas las amantes de Asahina Ukyo-sama, el abogado más sensual que existe *3*_**

_**Advertencia:**__** la siguiente historia puede contener, ya sea en este capítulo o en otro, cierto contenido sexual y situaciones explicitas. ¡Que este cap. sea soft no quiere decir que los otros lo sean! Puede que hasta haya **__**lemmon**__**, cuidado.**__**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 01: Rendimiento total.<strong>_

Había mucho revuelo aquella mañana en Sunrise, incluso sus padres se encontraban alrededor de ese tumulto. Sus hermanos corrían por toda la casa, ayudando a Subaru para que terminara de ponerse y arreglarse en el smoking negro. Nervioso, las manos de su hermano menor se encontraban bañadas de sudor y casi lloraba de la emoción.

Hoy era el día, Ema y Subaru se casarían, unirían sus vidas.

Al principio, todos habían replicado, diciendo cosas como: 'Es muy pronto, calenturientos.' O '¿Por lo menos ya saben lo que quieren en la vida?' Sólo bastó ver la determinación en los ojos de Subaru, las manos entrelazadas firmemente y el anillo en el dedo de Ema, para callar cualquier comentario de inseguridad en su relación. Los hermanos no habían quedado conformes, aun les gustaba la chica. Pero sabían que ya nada se podía hacer. Sólo quedaba rendirse.

Con el paso de los meses, el acercamiento de la fecha y la felicidad de la familia, aquellos sentimientos quedaron aplacados por otros más alegres y amorosos hacia la pareja. Excepto para alguien.

Ukyo suspiró, acomodándose la corbata borgoña que lo asfixiaba. La ropa le incomodaba, los zapatos le apretaban, el clima era demasiado bochornoso, su cabello estaba mal arreglado. Todo le resultaba poco satisfactorio. Inclusive la idea de tener que asistir a tal evento, aunque esto último en realidad no lo molestaba, más bien, lo lastimaba.

-''Ukyo, ya es hora. Ema está por salir."-dijo Masaomi, despertando a su hermano de aquel letargo en el que se encontraba atrapado. El mencionado asintió, pensando en lo que sus hermanos le dijeron que hiciera.

_Ukyo-nii, tienes que llevarte a Ema, Subaru no puede verla de novia ¡Es de mala suerte!_

¿Y qué podía decir él? 'Oh, disculpen, pero soy el menos indicado para tal misión. Aún sigo enamorado de la prometida de mi hermano. Lo siento, llevo casi un año sin olvidarla.' Algo le alertaba que no era lo mejor para mencionar en ese momento.

Así es, Ukyo era quien aún amaba a la castaña, con tanta intensidad, que sus emociones no se habían callado con el tiempo.

Siguió las indicaciones que Masaomi le dio, subió hasta la habitación de la chica, se armó de valor y tocó varias veces. La voz de Ema le aseguró el pase, abrió la puerta. Lo que encontró dentro lo dejó por completo paralizado.

Cuando pensó que Ema no podía ser más hermosa de lo que ya era, llegaba la joven y se vestía de novia. Más radiante, más alegre, más... perfecta. El color blanco le sentaba demasiado bien.

El corazón de Ukyo corrió como loco en su pecho, golpeando mil veces por segundo. Tragó duro, podía morir en ese momento.

La castaña sonrió, sonrojada por la atenta mirada del rubio, con el vestido levemente alzado para caminar mejor. Sus cabellos caían a los lados de su rostro, ondulados y sedosos, el velo le caía en los hombros, cubriéndole un poco el escote inmaculado. El largo del vestido bajaba como una cascada, dando un toque de ensueño a las piernas esbeltas de la chica.

-"Estas...hermosa."-pensó en voz alta. Abrió los ojos sorprendido al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho. Ema retrocedió, vuelta un tomatito por el elogio de su hermanastro.

Ukyo sintió que se enamoraba mucho más.

-"G-Gracias.-"

Carraspeó, sonrojado de pies a cabeza. Le tendió la mano a Ema, haciendo una pequeña seña de que debían salir ya. La castaña asintió, tímida.

Caminaron hasta el elevador, sólo tomados de la mano, sin hablar. Ukyo no podía, se sentía ofuscado por la presencia y belleza de la joven, y Ema estaba demasiado nerviosa por su boda, tanto que le temblaba sutilmente el cuerpo.

Algo se quebró dentro de él.

Claro, su boda. El rubio no podía olvidar algo como aquello, aunque en esos instantes deseara con todas sus fuerzas tomar a Ema y llevársela lejos de Subaru. La imagen de su hermano apareció frente a él justo en el momento en que tenía ese tipo de pensamientos, el día en que se volvieron novios, o el día en que se comprometieron, ambos con la familia presentes, incluyéndole. Apretó la mandíbula, impotente, cambiando por completo su humor. Tenía unas ganas tremendas de cometer locuras, decir sus sentimientos, besar a Ema, huir con ella. Sólo para olvidarse del ardor en su garganta por el tener que soportar el no llorar.

Pero le era imposible.

No podía.

Subaru, a pesar de todo, era su hermanito. Simplemente no podía arruinarle la vida de esa manera. Además, Ema y él se amaban, al final, Ukyo sólo era el tercero. Ni siquiera había luchado, no tenía derecho a reclamarla ahora. Era un cobarde. Y se odiaba por eso.

La castaña notó el cambio de su acompañante, preocupada, lo miró y presionó el agarre, llamando la atención del rubio. Leyendo los orbes chocolate de la chica, en una pregunta muda.

Ukyo lo entendió, sin palabras.

-"No pasa nada, pero gracias. Solamente estaba pensando en un caso que tengo resolver dentro de dos semanas. Y el tiempo corre."-rió, forzado y avergonzado. Aunque era verdad, su trabajo estaba en el puesto más bajo de su lista de prioridades ese día.

Ema se sonrojó y bajó la mirada.

-"N-No lo sabía, lo siento. Ahora le estoy quitando tiempo valioso y..."-

El megane se golpeó internamente.

-"No lo decía en reproche, tener un descanso hace bien. ¿Cómo podría faltar a la boda de dos de las personas que más quiero?''-aclaró, sintiéndose culpable por otra cosa que no fuese amar a la chica. Mentir era la opción más factible para no herir más.

Volvió a mirarlo, esta vez con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, con las mejillas cubiertas de un color carmín. A pesar de ser muy obvio, Ukyo no había notado el maquillaje en el rostro de Ema, ni que, como pocas veces, mantenía un brillo especial en sus ojos. Un brillo provocado por Subaru, seguramente. Otro golpe en el corazón.

-"Aun así, Ukyo-nii ha sido muy amable por ayudarnos a Subaru y a mí en un día tan importante como éste."-Dio en el blanco, lo supo cuando de sus labios salió el nombre de su hermano. Tampoco pasó desapercibido el ''Ukyo-nii" para referirse a su persona.

Ahora, Ema lo trataba como a otro de sus hermanos, como de la familia. Y, probablemente, siempre fue así pero, justo en esa frase, sintió la lejanía de ambos cuerpos, el jamás ser correspondido. Y el vacío que sentiría cuando ella dijera: acepto.

-"N-No es para tanto."

Para cuando se dieron cuenta, ya estaban llegando al garaje, el lugar donde los aguardaba el auto con el que irían a la iglesia.

De nuevo, si es que era posible, el corazón de Ukyo volvió a quebrarse.

* * *

><p>-''...Puede besar a la novia."-<p>

Desde donde se encontraba, podía ver como Subaru posaba sus labios sobre los de Ema, en un beso lleno de amor. Los aplausos de los amigos y familiares de la pareja no se hicieron esperar, dejando aturdida su mente, haciéndolo retroceder hasta una de las columnas al final de la iglesia. Ambos jóvenes se separaron, riendo alegres, Ema llorando de felicidad.

No pudo sonreír, por más que quiso, y eso le bajó el ánimo a más de uno de sus hermanos. Todos ya sabían lo que le pasaba y, al contrario de él, las palabras de felicidad eran sinceras y querían lo mejor para Ema y Subaru.

Específicamente, no es que Ukyo les deseara todos los males de la tierra o que se separaran para siempre, ni que alguno de los dos muriera. Él, lo que de verdad quería, era estar en el lugar de su hermano, ser el elegido. Pero, sabía que amaba a Subaru, era su familia, y que a pesar de todo ese dolor que sentía, podía aceptar, podía desearles la mayor felicidad. Lo que en realidad lo cabreaba, era ser egoísta. El enojo y la ira eran para él, no para ellos.

-''Tranquilo, no es el único pez en el océano. ''-buscó consolarlo Hikaru, apareciendo de repente y palmeándole la espalda. Su hermano vestía con su típica ropa femenina, hablaba compadeciéndole.

No quería ser compadecido.

-''Déjame solo. ''-se soltó, brusco y agresivo, dando un fuerte manotazo. Tal vez se le pasó un poco la mano. No era correcto lo que hacía, pero era inevitable no desquitarse con algo o alguien. Luego se sentiría culpable por desatar sus frustraciones con su hermano, uno de los que más le apoyaban. Después correría a disculparse.

Los ojos de Hikaru fulguraron en furia.

-''Oye, tienes que superar. Cambia esa maldita actitud. Nos estas contagiando el pesimismo y deberías de por lo menos en esforzarte a sonreír. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Es la boda de tu hermano, pedazo de idiota!''-le siseó, antes de pellizcarle el brazo con fuerza e irse furibundo con Louis y los demás a ayudar a Ema para la fiesta de después.

Ukyo se masajeó el puente de la nariz, quitándose los lentes y revolviéndose el cabello que tenía aun rastros de la gomina.

Tenía muy presente que debía de cambiar su actitud.

Él mismo lo había decidido así, ya era demasiado tarde para reproches.

* * *

><p>-'' ¿Bueno? ¡Probando, probando!... Buenas noches, me gustaría agradecerles a todos por su presencia en este día tan importante para, mi ahora esposa, Ema y para mí. Esto es algo que jamás pensé llegar a vivir porque, vamos, hasta los diecinueve lo único que me había importado era el baloncesto. Conocer a Ema fue un milagro. Tener a alguien con quien quiera compartir lo que resta de mi vida, el formar una familia, envejecer. Todo eso me descubrí queriéndolo con ella. Ema, te amo. Este día, será el mejor de nuestra existencia, junto al día en que nazcan nuestros hijos. ''-finalizó Subaru, sonrojado mientras abrazaba a una Ema llorosa.<p>

Hasta los hermanos Asahina lloriqueaban y moqueaban por las palabras de su hermano.

Ukyo escondió la cabeza en la barra del mini bar, lejos de toda la alegría. Le tomó al whisky escocés que tenía en las manos.

_Maldita resistencia al alcohol.-_gruñó en su mente.

Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuanto había tomado. No sentía los efectos. Bebió de un solo trago todo lo del vaso, sintiendo el líquido en su garganta. Hizo una mueca y tosió un par de veces, maldijo su sabor. El chico detrás de la barra frunció el ceño por los actos del rubio, quien estaba medio tirado en la madera, pero no por el whisky, sino porque no surtía efecto y aun sentía la depresión.

-''Esto no es una cantina. ''-le dijo, limpiando las copas de los estantes.

-''Cállate, no estoy ebrio… bueno fuera. ''-replicó, alzando la vista y observando al chico con molestia. El joven supo que decía la verdad por la forma en que hablaba.

-''Debería de estar allá, es la única persona que no está celebrando. ''-señaló, en el momento en que tocaba el vals de la pareja. _Gracias, chico del bar._

-''Celebro a mi manera. Sírveme más. '' Ordenó.

-''Como diga. ''-se encogió de hombros.

Ukyo esperó, paciente, a que le dieran de nuevo el vaso lleno de la bebida. La música subía de volumen, todos bailaban y festejaban, hasta había escuchado a Tsubaki cantarle a los tortolos una canción romántica y demasiado cursi, desafinado y sollozando por el micrófono.

Le dio las gracias al muchacho cuando finalmente se lo dio.

Desde que llegaron al salón que la ira había pasado a una depresión temporal, acompañada de quejas. Como todo hombre maduro de treinta años, el alcohol se volvió su M.A.P.S. (mejores amigos por siempre), sólo hasta que se le pasara la pena.

Su cabeza pasó de una cosa a otra, desde la primera vez que vio a Ema, a cuando descubrió que ya no sólo era atracción sexual lo que sentía por la chica. También llegó a pensar en Reiko, su última pareja. Su vida había girado sólo por dos mujeres -su madre no contaba-, las dos al final no terminaron con él. Reiko por avaricia y Ema nunca fue suya. Ah, que su vida amorosa era una mierda mierdosa.

Y ahora que lo pensaba, ¿Desde cuándo que no se acostaba con alguien? Normalmente, con Amamiya lo hacía cuatro veces por semana y la chica le ponía miles de condiciones. Lo había hecho parecer un perro mendigando con comida. Pero no le importó en ese entonces, la mujer tenía buenos senos. Y, desde que se enamoró de Ema, que nunca volvió a tocar a alguna mujer, ninguna le lucía lo suficiente atractiva como para tentarlo. Ema sí que le llegó muy profundo. Ni siquiera se rindió en su corazón cuando le dijeron que la castaña amaba a Subaru.

_¿Tal vez era eso? _

No podía olvidar a Ema, porque no lo intentaba. Hasta ahora, no paraba de hablar sobre ella, su mundo giraba hacia la chica, parecía un maldito acosador.

-''Un clavo saca otro clavo. ''-mencionó el chico del mini bar, deduciendo una cuarta parte de lo que el rubio pensaba. Dándole más whisky, por lo menos ya le estaba funcionando un poco, cada vez sentía más los efectos.

¿Qué con esa frase? Se preguntó, sonaba muy usada. La escuchaba en las canciones de pubertos de Fuuto y hasta en las que se le pegaban a Wataru por la radio. Definitivamente no.

-''No haré eso. ''-sentenció, enderezándose, apunto de reñir al chico por meterse en cosas que no le importaban.

Fue ahí cuando las vio.

Perfectas de tamaño.

Redondas.

Tersas.

Cubiertas por un fino escote.

Eran los mejores pechos que había visto en su vida.

Frente a él, estaba el paraíso.

Se atragantó con el whisky escocés, dejando caer unas cuantas gotas en su traje. El joven de enfrente rió por lo bajo, ambos eran hombres y él también vio lo que distrajo al rubio. La mujer se sentó junto a ellos, era guapa. Cabellos azabaches, ojos turquesas, labios delicados, piernas esbeltas (igual que Ema), senos de buen tamaño. Por la manera en que observaba a las personas, parecía algo madura y aburrida con el ambiente. El cabello le caía a los hombros, descendiendo por las montañas hasta sus costados. El vestido ajustado invitaba, incitaba. Pero no la hacía ver vulgar, al contrario, parecía refinada y delicada. A lado de Ukyo se veía pequeña ¿Uno sesenta, tal vez?

-''D-Daiquiri, por favor.-''murmuró, drásticamente, cambiando de faceta madura a tímida. Como si su forma de hablar no concordara con sus acciones. La mujer miró de reojo al Asahina, rápidamente se giró hacia el otro lado.

-''Aquí tiene. ''-ofreció el muchacho, amable, al contrario de a como era con el rubio.

La mujer se sonrojó con sutileza, moviendo las manos de forma torpe.

-''Gracias. ''-

_Ema es más bonita._

_Pero ella tiene más pechos que tu Ema._

_¿Y eso que? ¡No es Ema!_

_Ema ni siquiera te recuerda ahora, esta con su ''esposo''._

La mente de Ukyo estaba revuelta, su conciencia se quejaba. La chica le cayó casi del cielo. ¿Acaso era una señal? ¿Podía pasar con ella la noche? Lo dudaba, la joven le parecía más alguien que se negaría. ¿Desde cuándo esa chica estaba en su familia? ¿Era conocida de Rintaro o de Subaru?

La mujer lo observó, cubriendo su mirada con un mechón de cabello, curiosa porque Ukyo la miraba tanto. El chico del bar sonrió:-'' ¿No qué no?''

Las mejillas de Ukyo subieron a un tono rojizo, igual que sus orejas.

-''C-Cállate. ''

No perdía nada con intentar hablar con ella.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Wiiii! Ya acabé x3 escribir esto de verdad fue muy kawaii. Debo de agradecerle a la música de Bokura ga ita, el OST de junjou Romantica, Kproject y Shigatsu wa Kimi no uso, además de la canción de violín de Tsukiyomi Ikuto, de Shugo Chara. También a las canciones interpretadas por Hirakawa Daisuke, el seiyuu de Ukyo-san, Ryugazaki Rei de Free!, Hazuki de Hibrid Child y Sagara Rei de Love stage *u* lo amo. Disculpen los errores ortográficos o si algunas palabras salen mochas, terminé este capítulo a las tres de la mañana y no tengo oportunidad de conectarme al internet hasta dentro de unos días TnT lol. <strong>


End file.
